Speed of Sound
by DreamxShatter
Summary: Thirteen's plane crashes on the way to Thailand, and she wakes up to Cameron in the very place she'd tried to escape.
1. Chapter 1

Remy slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to demolish the fuzziness that had taken over while she was unconscious. Frantic patients and family members buzzed around her. A nervous knot in her stomach began to form as she watched them and she held her breath for a second, as if a patient were to die if she made any sudden movement. Where was she? That question was soon replied to as she spotted a familiar blonde-haired woman carefully pulling the last piece of glass from a man's rather thin arm. Remy had no clue Cameron had even seen her awake before she stepped away from her finished work and slowly headed towards her, clutching a clipboard to her chest.

"Dr. Hadley…" Cameron began more formally, but soon gave that idea up as she saw the pained look in the doctor's eyes, "Remy…" Her voice was hesitant when using her first name, and she spoke softly so she wouldn't alarm Remy. "Your plane crashed on the way to Thailand. You've got some broken ribs and a broken arm, and we've already taken three pieces of metal out of your leg."

Remy gaped at Cameron like she had three heads. The fact that this had actually happened to her was still sinking in. Sure, plenty of bad things had happened to her in her life. Her mother dying, the Huntington's test...but plane crashes were things that happened to random strangers on the news or unfortunate patients. Not her. Not a doctor linked to one of the world's most prestigious diagnostic teams. But Cameron wouldn't lie to her. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe she'd fallen asleep on her plane to Thailand and she'd wake up soon.

"Remy." Cameron's face was sympathetic, with a look as if she were speaking to a hurt child as she coaxed the younger doctor, "Do you remember what happened?"

The brunette wrinkled her forehead slightly and as she tried to remember something. Anything. Unfortunately, all she remembered was getting on the plane, surrounded by speaking passengers and hurried stewardesses…and then this.

"N-No," she mouthed silently.

Cameron nodded her head. Her intense look of sympathy made Remy want to sit up and hug her. She quickly dismissed the idea. She barely knew Cameron enough to have a thorough conversation with her, let alone hug her like she'd known her for years.

"Have you told House yet?" Remy asked curiously.

"No, it's been too busy. Plus, I'm sure you wouldn't want him and the team over here harassing about some patient they can't figure out." She explained, joking lightly, though when neither of them laughed, Cameron continued. "Do you want to call your father? He's your emergency contact."

When Remy glanced away, Cameron took the gesture as a 'no'.

"You should tell him," Cameron persuaded softly before she could hold herself back.

"I don't need to scare him for no reason. I'll be fine," Remy objected. The last thing she needed was to worry him. He'd been through enough; the same reason she hadn't told him about her bisexuality or her diagnosis.

"He deserves to know how his daughter -," she began, but trailed off automatically.

"He doesn't need to know. Not right now." Remy sighed.

"Do you think you can sit up…? I didn't get a chance to splint your arm yet." The blonde asked, ready to change the subject.

"Yeah," Remy replied softly.

Cameron gingerly helped Remy up in the bed, careful to avoid her bandaged leg from when they dislodged the metal that was stuck in it.

Carefully, Cameron began to splint her arm, her eyes focused intently on what she was doing.

Remy held back a slight smile. Cameron really did like her job.

"Thanks," Remy murmured as Cameron helped her back down onto the bed.

"No problem. Do you need anything else?" Cameron sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No. Don't you have other patients to take care of?" Remy asked, though she noticed the ER had calmed down quite a bit since she'd woken up.

"There are other doctors. I thought you might like some company," explained Cameron.

"You barely know me," Remy stipulated.

Cameron shrugged her shoulders slightly. "You've got to be confused - you have no idea what even happened before you went unconscious."

She was confused. Not only that, she was feeling a bit afraid, though she couldn't exactly tell why. Maybe it was waking up in the same place she'd tried to escape, or maybe it was the fact that she had no clue what had been going on before her plane crashed.

"Umm..." Remy began, trying to pull something together to say in thanks, "I'm tired…" _Smooth._

"You can go to sleep. I'll probably still be around when you get up." Cameron was smiling softly.

Remy nodded and as she began to drift off, the confusion and fear of her accident slowly fading away for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Internally deciding that she'd gotten enough sleep even though she had no clue what time it was, Remy pried her eyes open. She surprised herself when a little spark of panic hit her chest when she realized Cameron wasn't standing beside her bed anymore.

_I'm not a baby. She has other people to help. _

Why did she even care what Cameron was doing? She didn't even know her that well. Since when was it her place to start internally whining like a baby every time she wasn't around?

Remy sighed and closed her eyes again, though she had no plans on sleeping. _Why can't I remember? I got on the plane . . . And then what? _She toyed with the blanket, irritated.

"You're finally up. . ." Cameron's soft voice jolted her from her thoughts and caused her to blink her eyes open. The blonde looked quite messy. Her hair was frizzed up and pulled back into a messy bun, and her blood-stained scrubs and bags under her eyes proved that she had had a long day.

"What time is it?" Remy could tell it was late. The E.R. had calmed down quite a bit, even if the exhausted-looking Cameron didn't tell her enough.

"Almost eleven o'clock. How are you feeling?" the blonde inquired.

Remy shifted to test out moving, and automatically regretted it. A stabbing pain jabbed her in the left side of her body, probably where her ribs were broken, and another shot down her leg, though it wasn't nearly as bad. She decided not to test out her arm.

"No change, really." Remy shrugged.

"Even if you can't feel it, you're healing up pretty well," Cameron explained, watching Remy shift gingerly to get more comfortable.

Remy was well aware she wasn't dreaming now. Even if the pain didn't prove it, the raw honesty of the sympathy in Cameron's voice had to.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cameron asked softly.

"No thanks," Remy replied, obviously not feeling up to eating at the moment.

"You should eat something. . . I doubt you ate anything on the plane," Cameron told the brunette.

"I did," she lied quietly.

Cameron sighed, obviously realizing that what Remy was telling her was anything but the truth. She made a mental note to get the younger doctor something to eat if she didn't ask for it herself in the next hour. "Do you want to call your father yet?"

Remy shook her head, realizing that her stubbornness was probably looking childish to Cameron. The last thing she wanted to do was call her dad.

"I'm sure he'll want to see you." Cameron dragged a chair over and took a seat beside Remy's bed.

"Don't you have other patients to take care of?" Remy mumbled, trying the excuse again.

"Don't deflect, Remy." Cameron was more comfortable with using her first name now. "Call your father, and that will be our big accomplishment for tonight. That, and eating."

Letting out a last big sigh, Remy hesitantly took the phone Cameron offered her, freezing slightly. Why couldn't she remember her dad's number? She stared at Cameron as if the blonde would know the answer.

"Something the matter?" Cameron's pale eyes were shining with concern.

"Um, no," Remy mumbled, punching numbers in the phone that she prayed were her father's and not some bar woman's she'd stored in the back of her mind that had suddenly decided to pop up now.

"_Hello?" _The deep voice over the phone caused Remy's stress level to drop down a point.

"Hey, dad," Remy mumbled, feeling more than awkward as Cameron stood there and watched her speak.

"_Oh."_ Her dad cleared his throat. _"Hello Remy."_

"Hi," she breathed.

Remy could tell her dad was surprised that she bothered to call at all. She'd told him the whole story, from when she got on the plane and how she somehow ended up in the E.R., but purposely left out the part where she couldn't remember what had happened in between.

"_Wow," _he'd said, almost sounding uninterested_. "Do you need me there?"_

"No, you can stay home. It's nothing that important. There are other people here that can take care of me." Remy tried her best not to sound disappointed. But why? She'd barely had any contact with her dad to begin with.

"_Well, call me if you need me. I have to go."_ And with that, he hung up.

Remy sat and listened to the dial tone that seemed to yell at her for moment before she realized that Cameron was still standing there, looking way more than concerned now. "I'm sorry, Remy." Was the look on her face so obvious that Cameron could tell it hadn't gone down the way she suspected it to?

"Don't worry about it. He's usually like that," Remy lied. Actually, last time she remembered speaking with her father, he'd never sounded so. . . _bored_.

"Hey, Cameron!" A familiar Australian accent traveled across the E.R. before Cameron had the chance to say anything else.

"You about ready to -" He started, but paused while his eyes widened when he caught sight of Remy, which made her want to crawl into a hole and hide forever. "Thirteen? What happened?"

"Let's not bother her right now. She's really tired and needs something to eat. And whatever you do, _don't_ tell House or the team about this. All they'll do is walk in whenever he feels like it and irritate her with patient issues," Cameron explained.

Chase nodded, but Remy could tell he was too surprised about her even being here to comprehend most of what she'd told him.

"Um, are you about ready to head home?" Chase glanced at Cameron.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the locker room in a few minutes. I want to finish things up here first." Cameron was watching Remy.

"Sounds good." Chase kissed Cameron's cheek and headed out again, hopefully having heard the part about not telling anyone about Remy being there.

"Will you be okay if I leave for the night?" Cameron asked Remy softly.

"I'll be fine. I don't need any special treatment." Remy lied. Right now, she knew she wanted someone to comfort her. But that was certainly not Cameron's job.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Cameron gave her a warm smile before disappearing from the E.R., leaving Remy to hurt about her phone call for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Just wondering - do you guys like it when I reply through the link sent in the email that tells me I have a review? Or do you want me to start replying here with 's? :3 I'm fine either way.**

_Cameron_

Just as Cameron entered the E.R., she looked around for Remy through the usual throng of people that buzzed around her. The brunette had been recovering quite well for the past few weeks, and the blonde noticed her colleague had been becoming more and more open with her every day. She had been planning to move Remy to her own private room, but the brunette had refused, implying that it would be too lonely. She'd managed to keep Remy's stay in the E.R. a secret from House, and as far as she knew Chase had kept his mouth shut. _Now if only she could remember the accident._

"Hey, Cameron." Remy's deep voice sounded merrier than usual.

"Morning." Cameron turned to spot Remy in her bed just behind her. It was easy to get lost in such a crowd. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks," the brunette replied with a small smile.

Cameron nodded, the warm smile continuing to stretch across her features. "How would you feel about going home today?"

The way Remy's smile disappeared when the question was asked made Cameron unable to stop herself from wrinkling her forehead in confusion. Usually her patients were bright with excitement when she told them they would be able to go home. Cameron couldn't remember a time when one was _upset_ to leave. "What's the matter? Don't you want to get out of here?"

"I think I should stay here longer. . ." Remy murmured.

"What for? There's really no need. You'll need crutches for your leg, but other than that I think you're ready to go home and rest," Cameron explained.

Remy shook her head wildly. "I really think I should stay longer."

Cameron quirked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Is there something going on that you're not telling me, Remy?"

"No," Remy said quickly.

Cameron sighed. What was bothering her? Suddenly, Remy had gone from unusually cheery to stubborn. Hopefully, she'd say something soon, or Cameron would have to try harder to pry it out of her.

"Okay." Cameron frowned. "Do you want something to eat?"

The brunette shook her head. "No thanks."

Great. Now she wasn't eating again. Cameron ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face and tried to think of what to do now.

"Why, Dr. Cameron!" The irritatingly smug voice of House rang from across the E.R..

"House, get out. It's busy enough here as it is."

"Well, I wouldn't _be_ here if you didn't hide from me that Thirteen has been in your E.R. for the past few weeks."

"I knew you would have found out eventually."

"No, you just didn't want me to barge in all the time and irritate her."

"Can you two _stop_? You're giving me a headache," Remy announced.

"Sorry." Cameron shot her a sympathetic glance.

"So, is someone going to explain to me why exactly one of my team members is in the emergency room? Or do I have to go beat it out of Chase again?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Chase told you?" Cameron's eyes widened.

"Ass," Remy muttered.

"Wow, you two are harsh! Now seriously, either I go beat it out of Chase, or one of you tell me what happened." House twirled his cane in his hand.

"House, get _out_," Cameron snapped.

"Fine, fine. Oh, _Dr. Chase_!" House yelled, receiving several looks from E.R. inhabitants, though he knew the Australian doctor obviously couldn't hear him, as he left.

Cameron sighed and crossed her arms. "Now where were we? Oh, eating. Remy, you haven't eaten since early yesterday. I won't leave it alone until you eat something."

"Alright," she mumbled. "Can I get a sandwich then?"

"Sure. What kind?" Cameron inquired.

"Peanut butter and jelly is fine." Remy toyed with her blanket.

"Okay. Be back in a minute." And with that, Cameron disappeared in the crowd.

After running into multiple people on the way out of the E.R., Cameron finally reached the cafeteria. It was pretty empty, to her surprise. _Everyone must be having a celebration in the E.R. that no one decided to tell me about._ She joked in her head.

"Hey, Cameron," Chase's voice sounded from behind her as he walked up into the line.

"You told House about Remy," she accused.

"I had no choice. . ." Chase defended.

"Of course you did! You always have a choice. And you chose not to help out a colleague _or_ me!" Cameron grabbed the sandwich and paid.

"He's my boss! I had to - you know what? Nevermind." Chase grumbled, exiting the line and stalking off.

Cameron guessed she'd be sleeping alone tonight. That's the way Chase was. Whenever the two had an argument, even the slightest disagreement, he'd leave until he felt better.

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Cameron grabbed Remy's sandwich and ignored the looks she was receiving as she made her way back to the E.R..


End file.
